The Family Jewels
by Dancer-With-Duende
Summary: This is the NextGen story you were waiting for. Follow The Eleventh Doctor and Clara's son, Matt, into a seemingly normal teen life. "when things started going uphill... crashed with a loud popping sound, floated in bliss for a while, came back crashing to the ground...the circle closed at the start." Where you don't need a time machine to send you hurtling into the time.
1. Chapter 1

I feel like my body is burning. Hot, white fire coursing through my veins and muscles make me bit back a groan. But then again, there´s a slight chance I´m actually burning up given the previous circumstances. I can´t really open my eyes, I just see fire dancing behind my eyes, and in the edges, a cold darkness enveloping me. I can´t remember well how I got here. Maybe I´ll remember if I tell you, memories seem to work in a very weird fashion.

Yes, this is the story of how I died in the most idiotic way in this universe. With time, I learned that not everything is what it appears to be at first glance. And I learned that in the worst way possible. Of course, how would I know that if it was hidden just under my nose? I feel like the biggest idiot in this world. My whole life went down in a blink, and all because of one tiny mistake. Which is, for your information, falling in love.

Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

Matt Smith. What does occur to you when you hear that name? Probably the face of a football player in England. What about a nice looking actor? Well, actually he is none of those things. He can only be described as a lanky, not so muscular sixteen year old boy, with chestnut coloured hair and hazel eyes that reflect so much mischief it can´t be even possible. The boy with the funny nose and crazy hair. The boy with that ridiculous bowtie and red messenger bag. The boy who has seen so much for his short age, and the list goes on.

Matthew Smith Oswald, the name of an adventurer, which he actually is. Not really from this world. Literally, conceived and born in the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, the impossible boy. _(EW, that came out so wrong)_. The boy had an alien father, a Time Lord no less, and a human mother that had actually lived more than a thousand lives. He was the only Time Lord and human hybrid in the universe. Mainly because Gallifrey (the planet where Time Lords and Ladies come from) is totally and utterly destroyed. To sum it all up, Matt's mother, Clara Oswald, jumped into Matt's father´s time stream. So, in that time stream there is this kind of energy called Artron Energy. There´s this kinda weird thing, wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff happening there, because of Clara's impossibleness she can live as many lives as she is tied to Matt's father. And the question always comes in mind. Who? To quench your curiosity, Matt's father is simply called the Doctor. Yes, the Oncoming Storm, the Predator and so on and so forth. But the point of the story is not who the Doctor is. This is basically to tell you who is Matt Smith, the Impossible Girl's and the Doctor's only son.

And it started all with a big bang. Quite literally.

Actually, let´s not get _that _way back. Just to the beginning when things started going uphill and then turned downhill, crashed with a loud popping sound, floated in bliss for a while, came back crashing to the ground and tumbled out rolling until it stopped and broke with a creak. And then, after all that, the circle closed at the start.

He was being put into human high school. Just plain, boring and XXI Century human high school. With no funny aliens from the future, or robots to battle. Just, humany wumany school. And Matt, in his adrenaline junkie teen years, wanted some exhilarating experiences. Like almost falling to his death in Adipose III, or trying to fly his dad´s TARDIS. And the latter always ends up all wrong, because the stupid cow won't betray her thief and do what her youngest crew member wants. 'Stupid blue box with cow temperament', he huffs in annoyance. 'Not fair', he thinks, he is turning sixteen today and his parents are making him attend to boring, old human school. But his mother is smiling brightly, mirth evident in her brown orbs; a mischievous fire so much like his appears in her eyes. And then he knows they are giving him a crappy birthday present with a cool present too.

"Mom, Dad, I don't understand why are you looking at me like this. I agreed to the human school, okay? Care to tell me whatever you are hiding from me, just so we can have this done with?" And when his parents smile wider, he smiles a little too.

"Oh, look Clara! He's making that face you make when you want something! He is so perfectly like you!" his dad cries, hugging his mother and kissing her on top of her head and hugging him also by the shoulders. At this, Clara, forever twenty four, blushed still. Matt only rolled his eyes whenever his parents acted all lovey dovey. Clara disentangled quickly, and pinching Matt´s cheeks, she looked cheekily at her husband.

"Doctor, when are we giving Mattie our present? Look at him, he is practically bouncing on his toes!" which was partially true, due to the fact that the TARDIS decided that exact moment to just shake, throwing another temper tantrum and Matt was losing his footing. He just mentally shook his fist, murmuring a few Gallifreyan curses.

His father, finally deciding to show him his first gift, produced a small parcel from his tweed jacket pocket. The boy in question widened his eyes in anticipation, having a feeling in the gut that one of his biggest dreams in the world was becoming true. And when he took the parcel, he weighted it in his hands, and shook it with a bit of bravado. A ticking noise came out of the box, and he started to rip the package, finally revealing his new favorite possession. Within his hand, he had his very own sonic screwdriver, with buttons and when he pressed one, green light emerged from the bulb. He smiled at his father with glee, eyes twinkling the same way his father's does when he is beyond ecstatic.

His mother smiled at the exchange between father and son, feeling ever so proud at her boys. Quickly, she pushed some levers and punched in some coordinates and in a moment, they were landing in Leadworth, England in the XXI century.

"Well, now it's time for my gift. Let's get out, you´ll love it, Matt, I know it."

And as they got out, both parents smiling widely, the boy just shouted and jumped hyped up everywhere. Because normal, human teens are given cars for their birthdays, but this family is special, so they gave him his very own TARDIS. Clara smiled proudly at her hand work. Having echoes of herself scattered all around time and space taught her many things, like dancing ballet, baking soufflés and also, building alien spaceships that can travel through space and time and has endless rooms and corridors. Nothing out of the normal spectrum, of course.

"Mom! B-but how?! Aren´t TARDISes long gone?" he splutters, admiring the wooden walls of his brand new spaceship. His TARDIS was the spitting image of his parents´TARDIS, just that this one had a door knob and a peer whole. Matt chose that moment to glance back at his parents, finding them sucking each other's faces in a very passionate kiss. Matt only rolled his eyes at them, 'just like hormone filled teens' he thought glumly.

"Mom! Thanks, can you give me the key?" he tried, his mother throwing the keys to him whilst his father almost dragged her to his own TARDIS, maybe to do some snogging without the constant meddle of their sixteen year old son.

He shook his head, entering the key onto the slot and opening the door to his new home. He smiled in awe when he saw the control room. The console was atop a platform made of glass and metal, covered in Circular Gallifreyan, and on the side, a spiral staircase going down the platform and into the corridors and rooms. The stair continued until it reached the ceiling, were an observatory could be located. That or a grand library. The console was covered in levers, screens and buttons. Off to the side, near the main screen, was a white sofa with seatbelts to ensure safety of his companions. And then it hit him like a brick.

He had no companions yet.

'Well, that could be easily taken care of' he thought smugly, positioning himself to the main screen. With a gentle caress, he graced the console panel with pride. He decided that if his dad had named his TARDIS "Sexy" he would name his "Baby". He smirked at his reflection at the panel, fixing his bowtie and then passing a hand through his brown hair.

"Well, Baby, where to first? We have all of time and space, you decide." And then, without much notice, the ship made her sound. The sound so many people fear and cherish, the sound of a ship moving with the brakes still on. After a bit of a shaky ride, the TARDIS landed safely in wherever she wanted to land. Matt got out, and looked at the night sky, taking in a breath. Halfway through his big breath, he almost choked on air. With frantic eyes, he looked around and found he had landed on a flower bed, in the backyard of tiny girl looking at him with wide eyes. After exchanging glances with the little girl, he crouched down and took a fistful of grass and smelled it. Scrunching his nose at the familiar smell, he took one blade, licked it and almost threw up. The grass was from England, Leadworth to be more exact, and by the smell of things, he was eleven years before he got enrolled in that human high school in Leadworth. He groaned annoyed, and stared at the girl who was eyeing him curiously. The girl was probably five years old, light brown hair and big, dark, brown eyes. She had a pink tutu on and a tiara on top of her head. Matt went over to her, and crouched down, offering her a hand. She eyed the teen´s hand and instead of shaking it, she spit on the palm and then she shook his hand. He knitted his eyebrows in confusion at the sudden greeting.

"Alex." She pointed to herself, then pointed back at him "Peter Pan?" she asked him, her voice laced with a bit of a Spanish accent. Matt decided to play along; he had no desire of revealing himself to a toddler, who could not even speak his own language right. Well, he has encountered many other worst case scenarios, he can manage.

"Yes, I'm Peter Pan" he said slowly, now understanding why she did that weird handshake. The handshake was mainly made by the Lost Children in Neverland. He almost chuckles, thinking of how good young Pete would react if he knew he was impersonating him.

The girl squealed with uncontained happiness, taking him by the hand and dragging him to her house. He almost panics and tries to pry off the girl from him, but she just shushes him and winks.

"Nana not home. Nana is in shop. Books!" she said with her broken English, dragging out the last word, smiling widely at him. He visibly relaxes, and continues to be let dragged away by the toddler. Once they have entered her house, he is hit by the smell of homemade cookies and cakes. She sits on her chair, taking her plastic tea cup to her lips, playing at the tea party. She demands him to drink too, and he has too, the girl for being so small has one hell of a glare.

"Toma té, Peter." She says, eyeing him carefully. He imitates her and they pretend to be in one of those posh tea parties. Then, unexpectedly, while he is opening his mouth to take the air tea in, she thrust a cookie into his mouth. He almost chokes, but gets to swallow the lump of cookies down his throat. And the little girl is giggling uncontrollably. 'The little Dalek', he thinks.

"Peter?" she probes, her chubby hands pulling hard on his cheeks. He manages a weak "Whash?" and she giggles again at his expense. "Te casas conmigo, eh Peter?" she asks, looking at him with hopeful eyes. He scratches his head, he has no idea what did she just said, but he nods either way. She jumps up from her seat, and hops up and down, celebrating. What Matt didn't know, was that the little girl had just proposed to him and he said yes.

The whole evening passed on like this, she jumping around everywhere and him trying to no let her break anything. They raided the fridge and left the kitchen a mess. He told her the story of how his parents met, by making his father the crazy knight and his mother the feisty, brave and funny princess. Telling her about a blue box that had a temper and many other fairytales from alien planets. Then, the girl went to her Nana's room and came out with a polaroid, ordered him to take a photo with her. After ten bad aimed photos, they got the perfect picture. It was him with Alex on his shoulders and grabbing a fistful of his hair, both were smiling widely. He had upgraded the polaroid with his sonic, to make it shoot the pics when he pressed a buttom of his sonic. Finally, around 8pm she fell asleep in the sofa, watching Disney channel. He carried her to her room, which was full to the brim with posters of many constellations. He was admired by how such a small and energetic girl had an interest in astronomy. Then, he heard a familiar sound, the sound of his sonic being used. He looked at the source of the sound, and found out the girl had pickpocked him and taken his tool out of his trousers. And she was currently playing with it sleepily.

"Otro lapicito raro…" she said, quickly falling asleep, softening her grasp on the sonic. Matt sighed, tired and took his sonic and softly ruffled her hair. He looked around her room, it was painted blue and the ceiling had plastic little stars that glow in the dark. On her headboard, the letters _A.L.M_. were painted with a red curvy hadnwritting. She had shelves of children books, some were of stars and a bulletin board with many photos pinned there.

He was looking at the window when he heard the front door open, and the voice of a lady resonating from downstairs. Matt felt his blood run cold, and did something he had not expected. He jumped out of the window, crash landed in the inflatable pool and quickly ran into his TARDIS, opening the door and entering. He went quickly to the console and punched in some buttons, willing the ship to go back to the time and place it left before. He went to one of the many bathrooms the TARDIS had and quickly took a shower and pulled over the uniform the TARDIS had picked out for him, he had to attend school now. Of course that his uniform had a bowtie, he'd feel naked without one.

Quickly sending his parents a message that he was going to school, he pocked his sonic and shouldered his red messenger bag. He opened the doors, and surprisingly, he was parked in the corner of the new school. Not bad, he didn't overshot or anything, quickly reading the newspaper a girl was reading with her friend. He was just taking his first step into the new school, when a football crashed with his skull, almost landing him to the ground. He groaned when a crowd formed around him, 'so much for a first day, uh?' the thought, nursing a bleeding nose.

**Well, this is my first multi-chapter fanfic in English. I'm usually writing fanfics in Spanish, but this idea was plaguing my mind. I already wrote until chapter 3. I'll be updating once in a month because I have high school, French class and flamenco rehearsals to balance out, so please have mercy on me! Some of you might have read other of my fanfics in Spanish, sorry I haven´t updated, but school is killing me and I'm almost finishing my junior year at school and its hard and horrible and traumatic. Pardon my English if I have a grammar error, inform me of those if you'd like. **

**-Atte: Sof. **

_**Without much, welcome to the Family Jewels, the next generation Doctor Who story you were waiting for. Where you'll see that you don't need a TARDIS for traveling back in time, mystery parents, lies and the secret name of our dear Matt. Who is going to be Matt, our Precious Ruby and the Inmortal Girl. The blood circle will close for sure and for which reasons. People from the past, present and future will come together again. Yours truly, the Family Jewels, opening the Pandora Box and finding out that not everything is what you think it is. **_


	2. When It All Started Uphill

_**Chapter 2, When All Started Uphill**_

Alexandra was fuming, she was beyond furious, she was just one inch from seriously maim that girl. And also, just snap her neck a little until she turned purple. Oh, how dared she to say such a thing? Knowing there where teachers, students and witnesses around, she would get in trouble. She knew it, and still said that. That unforgivable thing. The thing nobody dared to even state within a fifty feet ratio from her. That little imp, she had to say that, didn't she? Alexandra felt her hands clench, small tremors running down her spine, unshed tears not daring to even fall from her eyes. Alexandra saw from the corner of her eye her best friend, good lil ginger head Lotty, clench her football tighter in her arms. Suddenly, Alexandra made up her mind and glanced at her hot chocolate cup in her hands, then at the smug smirk Aileen was wearing in her oh-so perfect face full of make-up. she wanted to erase that smirk so badly from her stupid face, and putting those tremors away for a moment, she strided to the hot blond and lifted her hot chocolate cup over her rival's head. She watched with satisfaction as everyone widened their eyes in anticipation, and even more when in Aileen's face dawned understandment and in that moment she knew she was royally screwed. With a flourish, she dumped the hot contents from the paper cup to the elegantly styled blond hair of Aileen Bennett. With a sly smirk she watched as Aileen's face scrunched up in horror and Lotty kicked her ball, intending to hit the blonde drenched in hot chocolate, but hit some poor guy who was just entering the school. Not that anybody noticed, with the queen bee drenched in hot milk the student body was flashing photos and uploading them on facebook.

Lotty hi-fived her, looking in pity at the poor guy that looked like he had a bad bloody nose. Both girls smiled at each other mischievously when the teacher sent them a reprimanding glare, not really giving them any form of detention. Lotty had no detention because even though she had tripped one of Aileen's mindless lackeys, she was doing it because the fashion zombie wanted to pour green slime onto Alex's head, but ended up with goo all over. And Alex was just defending herself from being called a whore and a converter. And it wasn't the first time either. Since her ex-boyfriend turned out to be gay and dumped her after he revealed he was dating Zach from chem class, she had been the object of jokes and bulling. But after a while, the gossip died out and nobody dared to mention it again, because even though Michael was openly gay, he still was kind to Alex. And Michael wasn´t the kind of gay boy you could imagine in your cliché, he was the school´s football star and everyone respected him. But after Aileen exclaimed to the whole school that Alex "converted boys, she must be awful in bed, then!", everyone knew she had crossed the line and were standing there expecting some reaction from Alexandra. And reaction did came, just in the form of scalding hot chocolate. After all, Alex and Lotty both mock-saluted the drenched girl and went back to homeroom. The bell had not rung yet, but they wanted to get out of there fast.

Finally, they entered the building and went walking in a comfortable pace. Charlotte "Lotty" Noble, ginger head with dark blue eyes and freckles. She was only daughter, her mother is a secretary and her father is Mystery Man. Which means, he disappeared and left her mom alone and pregnant. Lotty was not bothered, or "bovveréd" as she says most of the time, by this. She was merely annoyed that her mother acted as if she was born out of thin air and everytime Lotty wanted to know something about her father, she just evaded the question and said something about dinner. Not even a tiny photo, or a memoir from her father, it was as if the earth swallowed him whole, no trace or hint that he existed whatsoever. Lotty was just like her mother, the same personality and all. She was just as feisty as Donna had been in her youth.

Alexandra "Alex" López, the foreign girl, the only girl from Spain in the whole school. Not just "Spanish parents, but born here" or "one Spanish parent and English parent", none of that. She was born in Spain, her mom was English, her father was Spanish, she was born in Madrid and lived there until she was five. She had olive colored skin, dark brown eyes and light brown hair pulled in a high ponytail, swishing with her every step. She was petite but was very strong. Both of her parents travel a lot, and she lives alone with her nanny. Her _mamá _and _papá _are archeologists, so most of the time they are out of the country, looking at some dead dinosaur or something. The girl from Spain was very independent; she didn't really like to rely on others. Very few people were close to her, like her Nana, Lotty and Lotty's mum, Donna. What Alex did love to do, was to stare all night at the stars up above. She´d climb the spiral staircase to the attic and clamber through the ceiling and she´d be lying on her back on her house´s roof. She knew every constellation she came across, and with searching eyes , she looked on for a falling star. But never, no matter how many times she tried, saw her Peter Pan and his weird, blue box. And she sighs, telling herself it was all a dream, her imaginary friend, a child´s imagination breaking loose. But still, it had felt so realistic. Lotty sensed her best friend sigh again, 'Looks like the Peter Pan memory lane caught up with her today', and quickly throwing up a smile, she pulls Alex towards the classroom, telling her that the teacher must be near. The two friends go then running like the insane and troublemaker girls they are, setting off the teachers calling them down for running in the hallways.

When they entered the classroom, they were so out of breath, they just plopped onto their seats and laughed loudly. Alex took an old and battered polaroid from her bag and held it to their faces, both girls smiling as Alex took the photo. When it came out, Lotty took it from her and waved it a bit until the ink settled. With a sharpie, she wrote at the back the date, and what had happened that morning. When Aileen came to the classroom some time later, both girls smiled at each other and took a pic with the polaroid. Earning a glare and a growl from the still drenched in chocolate teen. The girls shared a desk, in fact everyone shared one, there was just this desk that was unoccupied because the air conditioner hit it directly and nobody wanted to sit there.

Soon, Miss Grey, a very young teacher with grey eyes and brown hair in a bun, announced that there was a new student. Whilst the boy entered, the two friends turned to each other and saw that every girl was swooning at the dark brown haired boy. Lotty rolled her eyes at the girls going all googly eyed on the newbie, almost feeling bad for him.

"Desesperadas", murmured Alex with a snort and crossing her arms annoyed.

"I feel ya, sis", said the ginger haired girl, also muttering some of the curse words Alex taught her in Spanish. Then she noticed that the boy had a blood stain on his shirt, and knew it was the poor guy she had hit with the ball today. "Hey, Lex, did you see the newbie?"

"Yeah, what with him?" she said changing the cartridge of her precious polaroid.

"He's got some blood on his shirt. I think he was the same bloke I hit with my ball this morning at the courtyard." She said, gesturing to the boy who was still presenting himself to the class.

Alex finally looked up and glanced at him, quickly having a mild blush adorning her cheeks. Lotty regarded her with a questioning glance. The boy was tall, should have been sixteen at least, and had a football player build. He had hazel eyes and brown hair flipped to the side. He wore a maroon coloured bowtie, and was fiddling with it in a nervous manner. He glanced at Alex, who quickly turned her head down and acted like she was busy, finding very interesting her polaroid and almost wanting to take it apart so she could have something to do instead of looking at him. Lotty, sly as ever, nudged Alex slightly, making her look at the ginger. She wiggled her eyebrows at her, and Alex just huffed and turned her attention back to her camera.

The boy, Matthew Smith, had to sit in the empty desk, alone and cold. The teacher ordered to take out their history books and turn to the page they were in yesterday, now droning about Ancient Greece. Both girls opened their notebooks, not really paying attention to whatever the teacher was saying. They both concentrated on their written conversation regarding the new boy.

**I see you like the new guy, uhmm….**

_I have no idea what you´re talking about._

_**Of course you don't. But look, Aileen in looking at him like she wants to eat him up**_

Lotty made a noise in the back of her throat, making Alex scrunch up her nose, the mental image Lotty was trying to convey finally dawning upon her. Alex replied with her curly handwriting.

_You are so gross. Ew, that image, I can´t unsee. Either way, I don´t even know him. What was he called again? John Tennant? David Tennant? What?_

**Matthew Smith. David what? Ten-inch girl hahahaha**

_CHARLOTTE! WHAT THE HELL? QUE ASCO!_

**OH PLEASE! AS IF-!**

In that same moment, the teacher decided to look at the two best friends, one red faced and the other giggling darkly. Miss Grey adjusted her reading glasses and glared at the girls.

"Do you have anything to share with class, Miss Noble, Miss López?"

Now everyone turned to them both, looking expectantly for some juicy gossip apart from the queen bee being drenched with hot coco. Meanwhile Charlotte looked at everyone defiantly, Alexandra hid the note, swapping it with her history summary, to pretend they were discussing the subject instead of writing notes. Lotty clicked her tongue, looking at the teacher again with a sardonic smile. Alex sensed her best friend was about to get in one of her moods, and casted a worried glance at her. Matt looked at the exchange with mild confusion and a bit amused.

"Why Miss, if we were talking about history and its grand richness." She said with her head held high. Alex almost felt the need to facepalm herself with the desk, multiple times.

"Then why, pray tell, are you laughing?"

"Can´t I laugh about history, though?"

"Miss Noble, it is disrespectful to not pay attention to classes. Do you understand?" then, that insane sparkle came to Charlotte's eyes, making Alex drag her hand down her face, then pinch her bridge of her nose. Most people in the classroom stifled a laugh, knowing that their classmate had gone into one of her weird moods. Only the teacher, who was new for the record (she just got there about one month) and Matt looked on confused.

"Do I look bovveréd?" she said quickly, a serious expression filling her features, Lotty was going to break her record today, it seems.

"What?" the teacher queried confused.

"My face, does it look bovveréd?"

"Miss Noble…"

"Do I look bovveréd, though?"

"Will you stop this at once!"

"Face! Bovveréd? Face? Not bovveréd, though!"

"I'm going to call your parents!"

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, have mercy on me…" muttered Alex watching the exchange with an annoyed expression on her face. Matt seemed amused and Miss Grey was beyond angry.

"Are you disrespecting the House of Noble!?"

"No! Can we please go back to Ancient Greece!?"

At this, Charlotte crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, not really letting the subject go. As the teacher went back to her lecture, Matt was looking in disbelief at the pair. One was smilling triumphantly and the other was about to die of embarrassment her.

"As I was saying, Ancient Greece was an ancient civilization belonging to a period of Greek-"

"Miss…"

"-that lasted from the Archaic period of the 8th to 6th centuries BC to-"

"Miss…"

"- antiquity (ca. 600 AD). Immediately following this period was-"

"Miss!"

"-the Early Middle Ages-"

"MISS!" she screeched, voice booming through the walls.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT CHILD!?"

"Can I aks you a question?"

"No, you can't."

"Can I just aks you a question, though?"

"Just wait until I've finished my lesson!"

"But can I just aks you a question? I only want to aks you a question. Can't I aks you a question? I'm just aksing you a question. Can't I aks you a question?"

"Fine, you can." She said, pinching her nose bridge, fighting with her growing migraine.

"Aren't you a bit like Dorian Grey?"

"Well, if aren't you insolent! They had told me about your reputation, I thought that if I gave you an opportunity you'll behave! No it seems you are like the others have told me: pointless, repetitious and extremely dull!"

"Bit lot like Ancient Greece." She said, shrugging, nonchalant smile on her face.

"Why you...-" and then the bell decides to ring. The teacher looks at her watch, and notices it rang ten minutes before it should have. She decided that she needed another watch, and a new job, it seems. What nobody saw was that Matt had pointed his sonic at the bell and made it ring. Seeing the teacher's confusion he smiled slightly at the troublemaking pair of girls. His eyes catched Alex's and both stared wordlessly at each other, dark brown meeting light hazel. Something like familiarity crept upon Alex, and she tilted her head, trying to read him, to search him. Until, of course, he broke off contact with her unwavering stare. Both looked at different points in the room, slight blushes on their cheeks.

The class got out quickly, trying to avoid Miss Grey's rage, gossipy girls tweeting the class' events and jocks smiling at Charlotte. Before the teacher could berate them, they bolted out of the classroom, running fast, gasping for air. Alex´s heart was beating fast, not because of the physical exertion she was doing running for her life to Geometry, but most likely because of a certain hazel stare.

Unfortunately for Alex, Matt shared all of his classes with her. Fortunately for Charlotte, she can tease Alex with the Matt-issue. Fortunately for the new guy, he had an alien piece of technology and arranged all of his classes so he could see Alex. He, of course, is not acting stalkerish, not one bit. He just likes to watch her whilst she concentrates. Not one bit weird, or creepy, just plain curious. 'For science!', he murmured, an amused glint in his eye.

So, when finally the day was over and both girls were walking back home (or in Alex's case, the Noble household) the talking subject was, of course, Matt. The soft autumn wind picked up slightly, ruffling loose hair strands from Alex's fringe. Currently, Alex was more than flustered, having Charlotte tease her all about her "obvious" crush on the new guy, and also the fact that he seemed to follow her everywhere. Whilst Charlotte tried to reel her in, try to make Alex huff in annoyance and defeat, Alex was repeating her new favorite mantra.

"No, no, no, no, uh-uh, nope, nope, never. I have no idea what you are on about, but you are more delusional everyday!" she pointed her finger at Charlotte, the latter just shrugging. The girls were almost raching the house, they were just across the street, when Charlotte's mother opened the door to her house and waved at them. Charlotte smirked at her best friend and tilted her head.

"I'm going to tell mom, race ya!" and with that, she went running full speed towards her house, Alex joining her, one second too late. Donna was waiting for them with a smile on her face, her jacket folded over her arm, signaling she just got out of work and only five minutes had passed when she got home. Charlotte finally got to her mom and hugged her, making Alex feel a bit jealous of her. But it quickly banished when Donna engulfed her into a hug.

"Mom, you are never gonna believe this!" Donna looked at her daughter, then at her "niece" with a raised eyebrow. Alex was beginning to feel the blood rush to her face and fought with the need to cover her face, so she entered the house quickly, faintly hearing the amused cackles Donna was having at her expanse. Just as she was entering the kitchen, she heard Donna round up to the other door of the kitchen and beam her a wide smile.

"Oh, tell me about this boy, girl!" Alex was sure she was as red as a tomato.

**Hey, guess what? I'm updating again because I thought the last chapter was too short, and you'd want to see what happens. So if you have any question, you can ask me. Leave a review if you think you know where is this going. And as you can see, Donna is here. Who might be Lotty's father, I wonder? Uhm… And so many things you are never going to expect. And when you discover who are Alex's parents you are gonna drop dead. Oh! Spoilers! Silly me!**

**Welp, until next time sweet hearts! Reviews are welcomed! Let me know what ya think!**


	3. This Is Where It Gets Tricky

**Chapter 3, This is Where It Gets Tricky.**

Donna's food had always been a bit of paradise in her mouth. The flavor of that tomato sauce mingled with basil leaves and oregano were the best. The tendrils of the spaghetti she was consuming were excellent and to top it off, Donna had brownie and vanilla ice cream for dessert. Oh, how much she loved her honorary aunt's cooking skills. Yet, she could not wait for dinner; her Nana had some good recipes up her sleeve. Her Nana, she remembered seeing her a bit disgruntled that morning when she was leaving for her book shop. Her Nana, an elderly woman with pristine white hair and a lovely pair of blue eyes, was in charge of the oldest book shop in Leadworth, St. Lennox Library. It was a library that her mother's family owned, and Melissa Montrose being only child and an archeologist, had no one more fit than Nana to run her shop. Nana had been her mother's nanny, and now is hers. Nana wasn´t just called Nana, of course. She was born to the world as Norma Townsend, but everyone in Leadworth knew her as Lady Nana or just Miss Nana. Alex's train of thought was broken only by the marvelous sight of her precious brownie with ice cream in front of her.

"Hey, you alright? You've been staring at the same spot on the wall for the last five minutes." Said Donna, probing her left arm with her spoon. Alex smiled a little, taking her spoon and digging in, satisficing her "aunt". On her other side, Lotty had just finished her third plate full of brownies and ice cream.

"Mum, I think she is thinking about Ma-att~!" she said, probing Alex´s other arm with her spoon. Then, both Noble ladies started to probe poor Alex's arm, while she reddened immediately.

"Oh, please tell me all about the boy! I wanna know all of it!"

"Well, he has hair…" Alex started, Donna leaning in, ecstatic after Alex's last…misfortune in love. "And he is very tall; also he has this weird floppy hairdo. What else? He has brown hair and very nice eyes, hazel." She drank a sip of water "Also, he is kinda handsome-ish, with a very cute nose, like a slide." she added as an afterthought. Donna started to giggle uncontrollably, feeling happy for Alex.

"And he has been following her!"

"No! We just share a couple of classes!" she said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. Donna lit up with immediately, standing up from her seat.

"Oh! Look at that! Alex has a stalker! What was his name again?"

"Matt Smith." Said both girls at the same time. Donna was about to shout out something regarding the name of the boy and how it sounded like an actor's name, when her phone went off.

"Hullo, Noble speaking…" she greeted, faced the wall and grabbed a pen and small notebook. Throughout the call, she started writing down what the speaker on the other side was telling her. After five solid minutes of listening to the speaker, she closed her phone and got up from the table.

"Sorry girls, I got a phone call from my boss. Gotta attend to this real quick." She said, kissing both girls on the head. "I'll be back when I can, I just need to…get some stuff done." She said with a small smile, putting on her jacket and grabbing her purse. The note was in her pocket, tucked safely and away from curious eyes. Both girls eyed the grown up, curiosity evident in their eyes. "Alex, when I'm back I wanna hear the whole story, you hear sweet heart? Lotty, you are in charge of the house, don't let anybody in, don't break anything and please don´t set anything on fire. Okay, girls? Love ya!" she said going out of the door. The girls looked at her leaving in her tiny car by the window.

Donna, now that she was in the privacy of her car, took out her phone-another one- and flipped it open. She dialed the number she had recollected on her phone and waited.

"Yes? Noble speaking. Yes, I understand…It…It cannot be possible. I'll look it up right away. Thanks, Miss De Villiers. I´ll see you soon, don't worry." And with that, she ended the phone call. She shuddered in anticipation, the thrill of another case on her hands shaking her every cell.

"Though, I feel guilty for not telling the girls the truth…"

-WIBBLY WOBBLY TIMEEY WIMEY LINE BREAK-

The girls sat bored, doing their chem homework. Lotty was sprawled on her bed, bored out of her mind, drawing faces to the chemical compounds. Alex was almost falling asleep on her homework, not really paying any attention to it.

"Ugh, I hate chemistry. Why do I even need to study this?" Asked Alex, suddenly feeling extremely grumpy.

"Are you asking me? I don't even understand half of this stuff." She said, swiping out of her eyes her ginger hair. They sat there, not doing anything, until Alex sat up and pulled on her boots and shouldered her bag.

"What are you going?" said Lotty, sitting up too.

"Excuse me? But they taught me that you say 'where'." Said Alex, rolling her eyes.

"You know what I meant. Where are you going and what are you doing?" she said, putting away her homework.

"I'm going home and isn't it obvious? I'm getting my stuff."

"Can I come with?" she asked, hastily putting on her favorite pair of converses.

"Didn't Donna just say you had to stay here?"

"Noo… she told me not to destroy anything. Didn´t say anything ´bout getting out. Either way, she won't be home until late. She always gets those funny calls. Says being a secretary is exhausting. How can it be so taxing? If all they do is sit at a desk and type stuff." She says, going down the stairs with Alex in tow.

"Maybe she's running errands?" she says, checking her reflection on the mirror at the front door. At this, Lotty just shrugs and motions for her best friend to go past the door, locking it before they take the street.

Finally, they got to Alex's house and both girls went to the makeshift observatory the Spanish girl had in her house…meaning her roof. Accommodated with rugs, a telescope, bean bags and little roof to protect it from the constant British drizzle, her little observatory stood proud. After meeting her "Peter Pan", she had insisted so much in having an observatory to watch the stars and maybe encounter the blue box the never aging boy went in, that her Nana called in a few favors from the Montrose family and built her this. Now, even though Alex was a bit embarrassed to say it, she was from a very rich family. Yet, her mother had told Nana to never let Alex in the care of the Montroses, as they were a bit nuts about the whole legacy thing those old families have. And from her father's side, her family was too a bunch of nutters. In Raul López family nothing was ever normal, well, that's what Nana always told her. 'Maybe that's why my parents are never around. They must be avoiding their crazy families…" thought Alex, feeling bittersweet at the moment.

The hours passed away slowly, until the sun started to set and both girls heard a noise coming from the kitchen. They both looked at the garage and found out Nana's car was nowhere in sight. Charlotte looked at Alex, fear evident in her eyes.

"Shit, Lexy, we´ve got some company." She said, the hairs in her neck standing, a small tremor going through her. Alex tried not to panic, and pushed over one of the bean bags she had there. There, on the floor, where the bean bag was just sitting there, was a spray of pepper gas and a tazer.

"I've got the pepper gas, you take the tazer. We'll go down the stairs slowly, okay? I´ll go first, in which case I blind him and you taze him. Got it?" Alex said, taking the pepper gas spray in her trembling hands. They slowly made their descent and took off for the stairs. The lights went out in that moment, and Alex had to bite her knuckles to prevent her scream. It was so dark outside, and inside the house, it was even darker. Both girls went down and strained their ears, searching for a sound that would alert them of the intruder. Suddenly, a small blue-purplish light flickered on, and for a moment the girls were at a loss of words, but then they remembered the rather dangerous weapons they had, so they screeched and aimed at the target. Then, the blue-purplish light (and a face that the light was clearing in bluish hue) pointed to the ceiling and the lights sprang up. The girls gave no time to the poor bloke to react, other than just staring at them both, eyes wide and mouth open in an almost pained grimace. Then, they proceeded to go with their initial plan, just that Lotty tazed him first, and then Alex shot him a long puff of pepper spray. Not without screaming like banshees, of course. The poor boy should have been seventeen at least, had brown hair that defied gravity and his eyes remained hidden from sight, as he had been knocked out. Both girls eyed each other and screamed again.

"HOLY FUCKING COW SHITTING ON A PIZZA FACTORY! WE KILLED HIM!" yelled Alex, fear evident in her brown eyes. They shook awake the guy, but still had no answer.

"What do we do now? What if Nana comes home right now?" cried Lotty, taking the boy's legs and hauling him up, Alex doing the same with his legs. They were advancing towards the kitchen when the phone rang. Surprised, both teens released their holds on the boy's limbs, and he plummeted to the floor, yet again.

"Now he is having a brain trauma, for sure." Commented Lotty, nudging the knocked out guy on the floor.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. I'm going to get grounded for life! Nana's going to ground me until she is worm food and I am old enough to have great grandchildren!" cried the brown haired girl, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling slightly. She made a beeline for the phone and took a deep breath.

"You can do this, Lexy." Said Lotty with a thumbs up.

"Hello?" asked Alex, voice quivering slightly.

"_Alex? Is that you, sweetie?"_

"Nana? What's up?"

"_Uh, nothing really. Just to remind you that is poker night with the girls back at the club. Oh, look, Kevin's gonna play with us. Wish me luck! See ya!" _the old lady giggled darkly on the phone, making Alex cringe, if just for a second. '_Who the hell is Kevin, anyways?'_

"Oh, alrighty. Just, go and have fun. Tell Miss Kettering that her apple pie was deli the other day. Bye." And she hung up, feeling slightly out of breath.

"How did it go? Is she getting home? What should we do with the body?" she said, trying to sit still the passes out teen in a wooden chair.

"Well, she's out with her old lady club sort of friends. Playing poker, which kind of poker it is, I have no idea. She said something about some Kevin." She said, closing the curtains all around the house, and taking the strings to tie the boy to the chair too.

"So, let me get this straight," started Lotty, tying the unknown guy with the rope Alex gave her. "while your nanny is playing strip poker with old ladies and some dude named Kevin," she pointed to where she thought the club Nana was attending was located in and looked pointedly at the boy dozing on the chair, "we are taking care of some dude's dead body. Then again, why are we tying him to a chair, shouldn't we digging up a grave in your backyard? You know, something like cutting him to bits and hide him somewhere like in that Poe story." she said, tying the last knot. Alex just shrugged, and scratched her cheek.

"I dunno, it could turn up like that American TV serie where the dead girl isn't dead or something, and she texts them weird stuff. That would be some scary crap." She said, sitting on the kitchen counter. Lotty just opened the kitchen, took the milk carton and drank straight from the container.

"Well, this corpse is not dead, girls." Said a voice out of the blue. From the surprise, Lotty spit the milk and Alex jumped to her feet, going to interrogate him.

"Well! If aren't you that dead! What in hell were you doing in my house?!" she exclaimed, putting her hands on her waist.

"Well, it would be ideal to let me out of this, then we can talk properly." He said, brown eyes shining and beaming at her. Just then, Lotty came to stand in front of him, a frying pan held in her hands.

"No can do, Sunshine. Now, you gotta sleep…now!" with that, she hit him with all her might, the frying pan doing a rather melodious sound hitting the skull of the poor bloke. The last thing he saw, was a red haired girl, with exquisite freckles and deep blue eyes vanishing slowly from his sight, until all he saw was black. And nothingness washed over him.

~~~~~~+++++++++++++LINE BREAK OMFG SO AWESOME THIS LINE BREAK I LUV IT~~~~~~~++++++

Donna got to her office rather quickly, just a thirty minute road from Leadworth to the next town, Maple Ashton. Then other thirty minutes in the blasted traffic jam. After an hour, she was in her warm and cozy office, drinking her coffee to warm her up; then with the information her client gave her, jumped out again to the streets.

Even though it was rather sunny, the autumn air was cool and very uninviting. Or maybe it was the anticipation for the strange case she got this time. She felt for the first time in so many years that what she was waiting for was finally happening. Butterflies in her stomach set her off instantly, running to get to her destination. Her destination? One of the oldest buildings in Maple Ashton, where people reported to see weird people in strange garbs go in and out of it.

Standing in front of the doors, she checked her purse for her piece of stolen psychic paper. It took her a while to find one, but after she dealt with some of the strangest happenings in England, she could swipe one from one unsuspecting idiot, back in the Liverpool chase. She could be human but she was also partly Time Lady, Doctor Donna. She frowned inwardly, after the Metacrisis she lost her memory temporary. It took her two years to finally get her memory back, after falling down a bridge at night, her car crashed and she had managed to swim to the bank of the river. It was late at night, and she had moved out of Chiswick, after she divorced that bloke who was cheating on her with his work. And in that dark river bank, her cells started to rewrite themselves, she regenerated. Yet she didn't change her overall appearance. And that is how she got her memory back. She really misses her best friend, and all the thrills to go out on an adventure. But the last time she tried, she ended up pregnant with Charlotte. The only thought of him, who has no idea he has a daughter on Earth, in the XXI Century, made her insides burn with rage. Don't get her wrong, she loves her daughter to pieces, she is the Sunshine to her life. But, it was hard going through the pregnancy and raise her all alone. But as soon as the thought of him got to her, she dismissed it completely. She had better things to do right now. And posing as a secret's cult secretary was the biggest case she's had.

Madame De Villiers told her what she could on telephone, but the safest way information could come through was mailing her information to her office. The case itself was nothing like she had ever heard about. She has fought stray aliens, inspected dubious offices and destroyed the plans for yet another invasion. But this, traveling to the past, with no apparent machine or time vortex manipulator was ludicrous. She claimed her family had some sort of tradition, and only three males from her entire clan, that could go before the Victorian era, would get dizzy spells and terrible headaches. Then, they would be hurtling throught the past. The weirdest thing was, they could not travel to the future. And now, that Ambrose De Villiers´son, Erik, has gone into the same cycle, she is preoccupied. She had to obey the elders, the head of the family, but when she had him over for her birthday, he was different. He was colder, another person. A completely different person. Whose eyes had such a big burden on them, like he has seen things no boy his age should have seen, he looked so much older. The real problem arose when Ambrose wanted to speak to the Head Master from the cult, the Guardians, and she was thrown into the street like rubbish. Then, she recollected some more information, and gave the case to Donna. She was well known in the closed circle of "paranormal" happenings for solving numerous cases. And this one case, could be the biggest fish in her line.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door repeatedly, putting up a mask of confidence and kindness. The door opened and she flashed her psychic paper in front of the guard, startled at first, he let her in. Inside the mansion, everything was antique, guards were everywhere and a man with an impeccable suit received her with a stern stare. The man showed her to her desk, taught her to use the computer ( as if she didn't know how to! The jerk!) and the formalities she had to get used to. Donna sighed quietly, this was going to be tiresome, and very idiotic too! But she had to learn everything she could from this weird cult, even if that meant serving cookies and tea for those people. They looked as if they had a branch sticking out of their arses!

David knew from the moment he stepped in that town that things would not be easy. His mother and father taught him that things were not always what they looked like. His parents taught him the drills of the job at a very young age, and they always taught him to go by his intuition. So he started to follow his intuition, and it directed him to those catacombs inside that church in Maple Ashtone He had heard of a weird cult that trained special teens to make them a human weapon. They were chosen at birth, and very few had the bad luck of having to put up with the training. But what were they training them for? It was incredible how long the cult had been in the world, his parents never heard of anything like that before in their travels.

He reached a secluded part of the catacombs, where no light passed through. He held his sonic screwdriver up, to light his way down the corridors. He was walking with ease, very calm and inspecting every movement on the corner of his eyes, until he heard a soft pitter patter behind him, the tall tale for footsteps. So he started to do what he loved to do best. Which is by the way, running like mad.

He had been running for so long, more than thirty minutes, nonstop, and the footsteps were not receding one bit. He took the felt corridor and then turned right, until he wound up in a dead end. Disgruntled, he felt for any indentations, or exists. He was running out of time, the footfalls growing more and more loud by the second. He felt a bead of sweat run along his temple, desperation and physical exertion tiring him to the bone. Until he felt a small lever. Oh, how happy he felt with that simple lever. But it was too rusty, and it was impossible for him to pull.

"Sod off… bloody thing." Then, he remembered his sonic, and used it. Then he pulled on the lever, and it came so easily. He hastily passed through the threshold, locking the door behind him and clambered the ladder to the culvert. He threw the top off and climbed to the top of the street. He put the heavy metal piece in its place and locked it with his sonic. Then, taking a deep breath of fresh air, free of sewer odors, started running again.

He was running up the bridge of that town when he collided with a brown haired teen, and both fell down. They looked at each other, one eyebrow raised at each other. David eyed the guy, he had brown hair, disheveled, and a crooked bowtie. He was carrying a supermarket plastic bag with him, alongside with a red messenger bag. David looked at his own attire, gravity defying hair, and a tattered tie, almost hanging there because the knot was coming off. They both got up, dusted themselves off, and nodded to each other curtly before taking off again, in opposite directions. They had no idea who they were, but had a nagging feeling they knew each other.

David sonicked his way through the town, his sonic beeping to the correct direction. After running for what seemed like days, he reached a house apart from most of the houses in the area. He banged his sonic with his right hand, hoping the sonic had made a mistake. When he discovered the sonic screwdriver took him to the right place, the unknown, right place, he just shrugged. What was the worst that could happen?

The worst happened in the form of two crazy girls that assaulted him and later tied him to a chair to discuss his burial site. He had to admit her was pretty out of it for a while, he let himself be electrocuted and tazed. Also, he had a plan to escape, but the redhead hit him with a frying pan. What an all mighty arm she had, she could be a baseball player with that swing! And before darkness washed over him, he kept seeing this red haired girl going in and out of his vision, a smug smirk adorning her features. And then he knew. He knew in that moment that cupid not only banged at the doors of the heart, but also, the head. And what a strong hit, he must say!

**Right, so this is the third chapter. Its eight pages in word, and I worked over it all weekend. I had this rewrote like seven times before it was completely done the right way. Meaning I have to rewrite chapter four because I just recently rewrote this chapter in El Valle. I wrote nonstop this weekend in my family weekend vacations. So if it's a bit rushed, you tell me. My parents went to walk and do lovey dovey stuff together and left my grannie, sister and dog with me. Oh, and also, I think I'm going to tell you that… My native tongue is not English. I speak three languages, Spanish, English and French. So please, forgive me if I have grammar errors (or horrors). **

**Now, everything is connecting now. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I laughed like crazy. And my dad read it too, he thinks it's hilarious. And he knows the SPOILERS. OH, someone has been sleeping around~!**


	4. Tying the Loose Ends

**Tying The Loose Ends**

Matt came to his TARDIS sweating and with his uniform stained with mud and grass all over. He had been convinced by big guy Michael Abbot, the football prodigy of the school, to join the team. So, after class, he stayed and played with the strongest players in the team and went out victorious. After the entire team made him the bottom of the day's dog pile, he ended up with mud all over. And the girls nearby declared that that image was highly hot and attractive. Not that he'd ever notice, he was as oblivious as his father was when it came to girls. To him, girls were a mystery still; make up, hair and clothes as well as hectic drama and girly stuff. Yet, he had been gifted with his mother's flirting attributes, he just wasn't aware of them. To be frank, he had dated once, but it was a cat-like girl from a distant planet his family had visited. The girls there used to ask out the boys instead of the other way around. And he had agreed because she had beautiful green eyes and seemed to always talk in an eternal purr. They relationship lasted one day, mainly because his father had done something to anger the leader of the tribe, and because she was about to devour him. It seemed the females could also eat their mates if they thought they ould not bring them healthy offspring. Which meant that they had to leave as soon as possible. And that is all of his dating record. A cat girl that wanted to eat him. Well, who said life was easy?

Back to the actual story.

Matt had decided to take a very needed bath and that cooking was a must, his stomach was grumbling with hunger and he felt that a lasagna would do him right. That and Baby had insisted on him eating a good lasagna that she would provide. Which she properly did. And let me tell you, boy, it was delicious. He had no idea she had the ability to do such great lasagna, but she was very capable of it. After he was finished, he decided to do his homework. Finishing his homework was an easy thing to pull through, being a half Time Lord (or Teen? How do we even apply this terminology?) And having a superior intelligence had its perks. Like speaking perfect French. So, heading to the kitchen, he set off to bake his mom's special chocolate soufflé. The problem at hand, it seemed like the TARDIS refused to use human ingredients. She wanted him to cook with Sontaran eggs and he knew she knew he was allergic to them. 'Just like Dad´s TARDIS, this one has an attitude' he thought bitterly, suddenly deciding that if Baby won't let him use his ingredients of choice, he would get them himself. And so, that's the story of how Matt Smith Oswald ventured to the town of Leadworth, got lost in the tiny town and let himself to be taken care of by a bunch of old ladies.

….

Matt walked by St. Lennox Library and took a right turn, getting finally to the super market. After he was delayed by the grannies of the Leadworth community, asking him from where he was and about his parents and so on and so forth. Now, in the XXI Century human super market, he felt suddenly so alien in such common and plain place. Everyone knew what exactly to do, which isles to go, how to read the expiration date… but he had no idea, no training. But he got a basket and walked calmly around all of the aisles, putting inside what he needed. Some eggs, milk, bananas, chocolate, butter and brown sugar later, found Matt having a row with the auto cashier machine. He was already creating quite the ruckus, when he fished his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket's pocket and aimed it at the daft machine. Finally, he had control over that machine and passed around his groceries.

It was getting late when he received a call from his parents, both wanting to hear the stories their son had about his first day in class. He quickly told them about the football crash on his face, his bleeding nose, spunky ginger headed girl and total genius brown haired girl, his football team tryouts and lastly, his trip to the market. It all went down nicely and steady when his mother got that spring in her voice, telling him immediately that she was up to no good.

"_So… you just said earlier something about a total screaming genius girl at your class. Tell me about her." _He could hear the smirk on Clara's voice from the phone and he shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Well, she is very intelligent. Very good student. Also, she helped this black haired girl understand analytical geometry; she is very kind and patient. She has brown hair, but much more lighter, like… let's say, honey." His parents hummed through the phone, smirks and smiles were so loud that it was possible to hear them from the phone the boy had on his ear. He started walking towards the bridge of the town, connecting the market place with the rest of the town. A lagoon below rippled with the stone nearby children was throwing at its banks. "She has big, brown eyes, but the shade is so so dark, like molten chocolate for the soufflés mom bakes, and also burns."

"_HEY!" _

"But what I really lo- I mean, like, about her is that she is always willing to help others. And also, she stood up to the queen bee of the school and drenched her in hot coco." He finished with a smile, leaning on the rail of the bridge he was crossing.

"_So, it is safe for me to know when the first date will be, uh."_ Clara made some kissy sounds over the phone, the Doctor just laughing gleefully from the other side. Matt felt his cheeks grow hotter by the second.

"MOM!" he yelled flustered at the phone, attracting some unwanted attention in the form of, yes, ducks. The fat birds were looking at him funny, and he gulped. "Mom, I need to make a dash for it, there are evil ducks. I'll talk to you later, bye." He shut the phone off without giving Clara or Eleven time to say anything more, the eerily silent ducks were getting closer to him. And then, he ran.

He was running for his life, he had a weird duck phobia. It all went back when he was only four, and his parents and him were visiting the Maitland's that spring. They went to a lake vacation with 20 year old Angie and 16 year old Artie to a very famous recreational park near a lake. Angie convinced his mother to let her take care of the four year old toddler. What an enormous mistake she'd made. One moment they were feeding the ducks, the other a swarm of the things had him cornered and Angie was off the side, talking to her best friend Nina about her boyfriend Josh. Artie was the only one to notice the little boy being bullied by the fat birds, but he came too late, Matt had already begun to fear for his life. Since that day, he has been afraid of ducks. So Matt kept on running, looking back sometimes just making sure the beasts from hell were way back. And in that moment, he stumbled with another frantic teen, running for it. The teen had put off Matt, for he looked like his father's tenth reincarnation. A lot. But he discarded the thought; he had more pressing issues right now. Like the demoniac feather carriers from the seventh ring of hell. Also, he had learnt from his father that you should never ignore a coincidence, unless one was busy. In which case, always ignore a coincidence. So he just shrugged, still running to his parked TARDIS, the eggs seemed to have broken from the fall, but right now, the ducks could be anywhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LINE BREAAAAK~~~~~~~~~TENGO HAMBRE DENME UNA AREPA!~~~~~~~

David was eyeing the two girls whispering to each other and pointing at him; like he was an insect and they were debating which one of them would step on him. His wrists were tied together very tightly, cutting his circulation with a vice grip. If only he could reach his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket, everything would be easier. He decided that plan B had to start now, and that included giving the girls a big scare. His mother always told him to use that power inside him when he was in an absolute emergency, this called for drastic measures.

"Please, let me out. I need to go. Please…" he tried to get their attention; both girls decided that they should hear him out.

"Who are you?" asked Alex, narrowing her eyes at the brown haired boy, losing her patience little by little.

"That… I cannot answer correctly." He said with a sigh, Lotty motioned to hit him yet again with her frying pan, and he flinched visibly. This made pity course through the ginger's eyes, lowering her weapon. "But I can tell you that I am, or will be someday, the Oncoming Wolf." He said, seriousness seeping out of him. At this, the girls started to giggle, then full out laughing.

"Are you kidding me? What are you? The big bad wolf that ate Little Red's granny?" guffawed Lotty, Alex just giggled uncontrollably, and she was obviously amused by the weird confession of David.

David just got more serious, and felt the power creep up to his veins, then his face. He closed his eyes, feeling the power seep through his every pore. Once the girls stopped laughing, he opened his eyes and saw they had their backs to him. Perfect.

"Yes, I am the big bad wolf and I will eat you up, little Red!" he bellowed, eyes golden with uncontained power. His voice came our hoarse and strong, making Alex and Lotty to turn on their spot, confused as to why did his voice suddenly change. What they saw terrified them, the boy's brown eyes changed into a golden colour, light irradiated from him and the bonds that tied him to the chair started to burn.

"W-what are you!?" stuttered Alex, watching as the teen freed himself, golden tendrils coiling around him like snakes. Lotty stood in front of her best friend, and did her best to look imposing. David started to float, making his way to the girls. He reached over and touched Alex's temple, sending her to sleep, making her believe it was all a dream. Alex fell down to the floor, unconscious and without the memories of the past hour. Lotty's body was racked with tremors she willed to hide. She held her head high and looked at him in the eye.

"Look, alien boy or whatever the hell are you, I am not scared. I don't fear you, so you can go fuck yourself-"she didn't finish her string of colorful words as he emptied her mind and let her go to numbness. Not before feeling that something was off. Her mind had a bitter edge made him feel slightly confused. David took a few breaths to calm him down, willing Bad Wolf's powers to diminish and leave him completely. When he finished, he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. Those girls sure knew how to tie a passed out person. He now felt tired from using just an ounce of the powers he inherited from his mother. He sighed and picked up Alex, moving her to the sofa and putting her there. Then he did the same with Charlotte, tucking her in the armchair. He looked at her sleeping face and caressed her right cheek with his index finger, perplexed how a seemingly peaceful girl could be so vicious. He felt his phone ring in his pocket; he got his phone out of his jacket's pocket, and looked at the caller ID. It said "Mum". Flickering his finger over the screen, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Dave, how did you do in your first mission? Your dad was monitoring your vitals and found out you started to use Bad Wolf. Did something happen?"_ asked his mother's preoccupied voice, some metallic tinkering could be heard in the background, probably his father trying to fix something. Again.

"No, no, I'm fine. I just got some obstacles." He walked towards the door and leant in, sliding down the ground. "I'm going to get back home so you both can check my results. You are never going to guess what I just discovered. Let's say that they can control their time traveling with a weird object called the Chronograph. Yet, I still have no idea where is it. I have the voice records and some papers."

"_Oh! Perfect, I'll see you for supper. Your dad made a great tomato soup for dinner."_

With that, he hung up and stood up. He checked his Vortex Time Manipulator and set it for the right time, and then he connected his phone and pressed a button. In a matter of seconds, he was whirling towards his home, in another universe.

…..**********************+

Alex woke up in the ground again, it was the third time this week she fell over her bed. She rubbed her head, feeling a rather sore spot in her cranium and winced. Stifling a yawn, she stood up slowly, stretching her muscles. She padded to her bathroom and scowled when she saw her usual bed hair, thrown all over like a lion's mane. She took hold of some of her crazily curly hair in her fingers and looked at it intensely.

"Por qué no… ugh, stay straight you piece of…hair!" she mumbled something under her breath in Spanish about how she hated when her hair went all crazy. She looked at her reflection once more and shrugged. "I can't even imagine how mum can handle her hair and make it look so damn good." She said, getting into the warm sprays of water her shower provided. The warm water relaxed her muscles and woke her up from the remaining sleepiness she had previously.

When she got out of her room fully dressed and with her puffy hair subdued, she noticed that Nana was still asleep, for the kitchen was dark and without the usual clatter of pots and sizzling bacon. She went to the fridge and took out a chocolate soy milk carton and chugged it in the spot, tasting the incredible savor of the almond chocolate goodness. Her brown eyes went back to the curtains in the kitchen. For some reason, the ribbons that tied them to the side disappeared last week. It was all kinda hazy for her, she remembered getting home with Lotty and doing their homework, then nothing. She reasoned that they were so tired that day that they just fell asleep.

Suddenly, there was a knock in her front door. She went to the door and through the crystal she saw a man carrying a messenger bag. Slowly she opened the door to reveal a blue eyed man, with black hair wearing a cap and with a post office uniform. He glanced at her briefly, fiddling with his bag, looking for her correspondence. He just murmured a 'good morning', never looking at her. Finding her stash of mail, he handed it to her, then as an afterthought, gave her another letter.

"Look, open this one first." He said, low baritone voice, glancing sideways, he looked at her again. "Don't open it in front of your nanny." With that, he just went to his truck, saluting her briefly and then going off quickly. She was standing there gobsmacked, watching the retreating truck with mild curiosity, but mostly, a feeling in her gut that something was off. Still seeing as it was very early, she went back inside, putting the bills and Nana's mail in the kitchen table. Going to her room, she locked the door and sat in her bed, looking over the dark blue envelope with her name scrawled in a neat handwriting. But what actually put off Alex was that it was her mom's handwriting.

"What could she have done this time? She usually just calls…" she said under her breath. She ripped the envelope with trembling hands. The anticipation had her on edge, and she felt that for some strange and unknown reason she was excited. She took the letter out, and admired the beautiful blue stationary her mother had used.

_Dear Alexandra,_

_I should tell you that I am currently fine; I have not done anything stupid or reckless as you always say I do. I must also tell you that you MUST NOT show this letter to Nana, under any given circumstance. Sweetie, you know that I love you, but you must know that not everything is what you think it is. It's so much more than anything. _

_First, my name is not Melissa Montrose. I had to take that name under a very heavy situation that needed fixing. My real name is Melody. I can't say anything more, in this moment you are reading this, the less you know about my past, the better. Yet, in the future it will be essential for you. _

_Secondly, I am an archeologist, not just the kind you expected me. I know it must be hard for you to believe this, but time traveling exists. I am not joking. I never wanted to tell you this, but in this moment, I need you to know how to protect yourself. Good, now that we got the time traveling part done, this will get you to third._

_You can time travel. Let's say your father's family had very special abilities and you inherited mine and you father's. You are special sweetie, but you must protect yourself. These people called the Guardians will want to take you in, let them. Don't lower your guard. Don't let them change the way you think. You will feel scared, but I need you to be brave. Don't let Lotty go. She is very important. She is the most important girl in the universe. Not that you aren't important, but you are another kind of special. You are the Ruby, the Raven who can understand the dead. The last jewel in the Guardians' box. I must warn you, they will think you know nothing. They are wrong. You must know that the machine they use to send people to pre-scheduled trips to the past is called the Chronograph. They will tell you that they only have one. They had two; the one they are currently using is the spare one. The original one got lost. Please, act as if you knew nothing. Ignorance is bliss, they say. Listen, the only ignorance that is blissful is the fake one. Lotty must help you, she doesn't know yet, but she is important. You two must help each other to discover the truth. _

_You must go to the attic and look for a hidden trapdoor. There, you will find things I left for you to use when the time comes. Do not show them to Nana. Keep them with you at all times. The box you will find has the instructions for each of the items I got you. Look for them when Nana goes out to work. The day you receive this letter, you will see a black haired man. Don't ever forget him. You'll need him, he is my helper. _

_You must be thinking about your father. I know this will be a lot to take in. But as I told you, he is a time traveler. He is lost. I cannot reach him. Not from where I am. I'm busy. I do love him, so so much. But I must tell you I have my hands tied at the moment; you will never know how hard it was to send this to you without them noticing. I know you must be doing that scowl you always did when you were little, don't. You will get wrinkles. You are too young to have one of them._

_Also, aliens exist. There are many worlds, galaxies and places no one has ever seen. This is going to sound crazy, but when you see one of those creatures, just run. Running will save you. _

_The Guardians will come to get you tomorrow. Don't fret. You will need someone else's help. This person is going to be very important for you. You must remember Peter. _

_You will receive more letters telling you what to do as you progress in your journey. _

_Please, don't straighten too much your hair. Those perfect little curls are so precious. You look beautiful. Now you must go to school before Nana wakes up. Burn this letter._

_With love,_

_Mum. _

Alex felt her heart clench and her throat began to feel like the Sahara. She suddenly felt dizzy, tears were clouding her vision. She covered her mouth with her right hand, her other hand was clenching the letter tightly. She trembled, fear overcoming her. She wept silently for a few minutes, and then took a deep breath. Knowing that she had nothing else to do, her mother's cryptic message made her think that she needed to take action immediately. She washed her face and put on her most convincing happy face; she wasn´t in the drama club for nothing.

Looking downstairs, she noticed that was still asleep. So she just got her bike and pedaled to Lotty's house.

"You are telling me that kinda shit and you expect me to believe your mum ain´t nuts, innit?!" shrieked Lotty at Alex, taking her ginger locks and pulling slightly. She then threw her arms up in the air and started to walk in circles. Alex just had an unreadable expression and was waiting for her best friend to say something else than just denying what she read.

"Then explain why my mum hasn't seen me since I was ten, then. Why all of the sudden would she- this letter. She wouldn't even think of doing this kind of joke." She said, clutching the bars in the school's roof. The afternoon air was chilly, a brisk air flowing all around Leadworth. "Lotty, you've got to believe me!" she cried out, grabbing her friend's shoulders and shaking her. Charlotte opened her eyes widely; suddenly her voice got stuck in her throat. Her dark blue eyes were frantic, her mouth closed and opened, but no sound ever left her. She just lifted her arm and pointed behind her. Baffled, Alex turned around, just to come face to face with the strangest thing she had ever seen. It was probably one of the ugliest things in the world; it had many tentacles, was monstrously gigantic and was leering just at her. And Charlotte too.

Screaming like banshees, they scuttled to the door, and locked it behind them. Immediately, they found out that the thing was pounding on the door. Glancing at each other, they ran down the stairs. Passing some of the teachers left in the school at this hour, they just regarded them with angry stares and tutted at them. They didn't pay any attention to the teachers and ran for it. Alex was having trouble putting inside her bag her books while running when she stumbled with someone and they fell down unceremoniously. Her papers flew out of her binder, post it notes, photos and many more were laying in the ground all around her.

"Hey, sorry! I didn't see you there!" said a voice she recognized all too well. She looked at him up and down, making him blush. Matt looked like he just got out of the shower, damp hair and fresh clothes. She narrowed her eyes, looking at him always made her think she had seen him before.

"Oi, we´re kinda in a hurry! Alex, get your things!" shrieked Charlotte, her voice bouncing up and down in the empty hallways.

"Just a mo, I need my stuff!" she called back, Charlotte huffing and crossing her arms over her chest.

He motioned to get her things off the floor when she saw it. She saw a photo she hadn't seen in so long. She looked at him in the eye and pointed to the photo. He looked at it confused and then widened his eyes. Alex hastily stood up, pointing at him.

"You! You, you, you, you!" she cried in hysterics, he stood up, and took the photo from her hands and looked back at her in surprise.

"Me-I-we-but…You?" he stammered, clasping her hands, making her wanting nothing but to slap him. The scene in itself was ridiculous, a raging monster behind their backs and they were holding hands. The picture was none other than that one picture she always kept in the back pocket of her bag. The photo of a certain part Time Lord and a little five-year old girl on his shoulders. Alex and Matt.

"You are Peter Pan." She said calmly, making him smile and nod. This made her turn her soft smile into a grimace and she pulled his cheeks, Matt crying out in mild pain. "TE HICISTE PASAR POR MI MALDITO AMIGO IMAGINARIO, CABEZA DE CHORLITO, IDIOTA, GILIPOLLAS! ME ENVIARON A CUATRO PSIQUIATRAS Y ME CAMBIÉ SIETE VECES DE PRE-ESCOLAR! YOU BLOODY GIT!" she took hold of his shoulders and pushed him to the lockers. He winced in pain but said nothing.

"I-I´m sorry! I didn't know you were that little girl that invited me over for tea!" he cried, fear evident in his eyes, the raging girl was almost going to punch his face when Charlotte screamed.

"AREN'T YA FORGETTING SOMETHING?!" shrieked Charlotte, pointing to the monster in front of the window in the hallway.

"Fuck my life." Droned out Alex, face blank and tired, wanting to hit her head with something to see if she was dreaming this.

"The alien that was following me!" cried out Matt, taking Charlotte's and Alex's hands and running.

"WAS IT FOLLOWING YOU!?" cried out Alex, running with all her might, forgetting about the row she was having with Matt. Charlotte got to her feet quickly, expressing a wide variety of curse words never heard in the world.

"Yeaah, I forgot to tell you. But you know what? Let's run a bit more, eh? Maybe if we disappear it will tire out and leave the planet." Alex and Lotty hummed in unison and kept on running. "Or maybe it will destroy the entire town consuming it with one breath." He finished, grinning madly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" shrieked both of them. Matt just kept on running and laughed nervously.

They turned a corner and found themselves in the school library. They got to the oldest section no one ever went to and in there, under one single light bulb, was the TARDIS, in all of her blue glory.

"You got us here to look at a goddamn blue box!" said Lotty, hitting him in the arm, seething. But Matt didn't feel any pain; he just grinned and walked to his ship. He patted the wood and the doors opened. He motioned for the girls to enter the box, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Are you telling me that there's an alien invasion and you want us inside this." She lifted her eyebrow, and looked at him with her hands on her hips. "And we just met. Cheeky." She said, eliciting a blush out of him.

"W-what!? No- you, ugh! Shut up!" he spluttered, making Lotty laugh at him. He straightened his bowtie and smiled, even though he was as red as a tomato. "Well? Go on, enter." He said, motioning for both girls to take a look in his TARDIS. He was extremely happy, even though the impending dread of an invasion was a more pressing matter.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged, deciding to enter the TARDIS. They took one step when they stopped and looked at him perplexed. They circled the TARDIS many times, whilst he just entered his ship and waited for them to say the thing.

When they got inside again, they shrieked the thing he wanted to hear the most.

"IT'S BIGGER ON THE INSIDE!" Matt just smiled and motioned them to come in, closing the doors with a snap of his fingers.

"Now, this you are looking at is the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It travels through time and space, now where to first?" he said with a cocky smile.

_**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE! I was very busy, I had school work and stuff! **_

_**What do you think? Now the real story is beginning, many secrets will float and more craziness will ensure. This has been a great effort to me because I had a biology essay to turn in and I haven't started yet. It's about medical fungi. Yaaaaaai~ **_

_**I'll see you next time! Leave your reviews and comments! They are greatly appreciated!**_


End file.
